Jonah's Whale Sized Punishment
by Nature9000
Summary: This takes place when Sam's boyfriend, Jonah decides to try and kiss Carly. What really happens during that two hour time period when Jonah is on the wedgie hook. Freddie also gives Jonah his just deserts. Please, R&R, I hope you enjoy this.


Jonah's Whale-sized Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, never did, and I never will, and I don't care.

A/N: This is based off of the iHate Sam's Boyfriend episode. I felt something had to happen during that two hour time pas in the show's ending. Well, here's Freddie's perspective. I hope you enjoy it and _please_ feel free to review!

-THE TOUCH OF AN ANGEL MAY SOOTHE THE SAVAGE BEAST-

"Okay, so you want to meet the girls for a little while?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Jonah walked through the halls.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jonah asked with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes and rounded the corner to see Carly and Sam talking to each other.

"Hey Carly, Sam, what's up." Carly and Sam turned around and smiled at him. Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and once more started to lose himself in her bright eyes. He had to look away quickly, so he crossed his arms and looked over at Carly, missing the disappointment in Sam's eyes when he looked away. "This is Jonah, from one of my classes. He and I are working on a project together."

"Oh cool," Carly said with a smile. Soon Jonah and Sam started talking, Jonah started talking about how he enjoyed picking on each other, a favorite pastime for Sam. Freddie could see her starting to glance at him, so he quickly looked at Carly before she noticed that he was watching. Soon Jonah and Sam left and Freddie was about to leave when Carly stopped him.

"What?"

"Didn't you see the way Sam was talking to Jonah?"

_"Did I see? Yeah I saw, did I care? No…why do I not like the look in Carly's eyes right now?"_ Freddie sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, she wants him to ask her out!"

_"Uh-huh, and why do I care?"_

"You know Jonah, get him to ask Sam out." Freddie was messing with a watch he had on for a minute while she said that.

_"Okay, so at the time it is have Jonah ask Sam out…WHAT!"_ Freddie blinked and looked up. "Uh…WHAT?"

"Come on, she totally wants him to ask her out."

_"Let him do it himself."_ Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let him do it himself."

"Come on, he's a guy, he's not going to do it himself." Freddie blinked, he felt that somehow, he had just been insulted.

_"Come on Carly, are you kidding me with this?"_

"Well come on Freddie, what's it going to be? Besides, she would love it!"

"Yeah…right…I'll go ahead and do it, but I think I'm going to be sick." Freddie sighed and walked away. _"If this screws up, I'm going to be ticked. Damn, to think I was about to…ah don't worry about it."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie walked over to Jonah's desk and groaned slightly, "Hey buddy, are you going to be okay?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Freddie said quietly. _"But I'm dying right now, I am dying, right?"_

"So, what's up?"

"Hey, you know what I think you should do!" Freddie lifted his finger and grinned. "You know those girls you met earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know the blonde? She's interested in you I think, you should ask her out!"

"Oh, I was thinking about that man, do you think that'd be okay."

_"Is he seriously asking me that question? _Me_ of all people, ah it's for Sam's happiness, I'm not against her being happy, I want her to be happy. I might as well tell him it's fine."_ Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms over. "You know I'm talking about the blonde, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I believe it's fine with her."

"Sweet, awesome dude!" Jonah patted Freddie on the back and left.

_"Yeah, I still don't feel too good…"_ Freddie blinked and looked over at Gibby. _"Cool, Gibby's over there…and I'm about to pull a Sam here."_ Gibby got up and walked away from his desk, Freddie opened Gibby's backpack and found it empty, he put his head down into the backpack and vomited. _"Oh damn, I feel so much better now."_ Freddie got up and walked off, he passed Gibby and nodded. "Have a good day, Gibby." Freddie walked out the door and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, he looked at his hand and held out three fingers, slowly bringing one down at a time and then it happened.

"AAH!" Gibby exclaimed. "I will _not_ be a victim!!"

_"I'm really not myself today."_ Freddie looked over to see Jonah walking down the halls. _"For some reason, I just really don't like him, I just never did I suppose. Okay, Sam's happiness is worth it."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie leaned against the wall, Carly and Sam were just around the corner. _"Carly's finally lost it, the infinite text messaging is getting a little on the dumb side. Seriously, who wants to hear Jonah's damn voice going 'It's me' anyway? Plus it's every damn five seconds."_

"It's me!"

_"There it goes again."_ Freddie sighed and heard Carly slam a locker door shut. _"I'll deal with this one."_ Freddie walked over to another hall and found Jonah talking to someone.

"I'm this close to her!" Jonah said quickly. Freddie raised his eyebrow and pressed his back to the wall. "Yeah, I'm trying to text my girlfriend now, she's cute…"

"Yeah, but what do you think about the other one?" Someone asked.

_"What other one?"_ Freddie thought as he narrowed his eyes. _"I know I'm not mistaking anything, am I?"_

"Yeah, the brunette, she's hot."

_"Carly!"_

"So what are you going to do?"

"They do say to get to know the best friend and eventually the other one might come around."

_"Tell me I didn't just hear that come from his mouth…bastard…"_

"Yeah, I'll catch you later Jonah!"

"Yeah, sure…" Freddie pressed harder on the wall as the other person walked by, when out of sight, Freddie smoothly walked to where Jonah was.

"Hey, Jonah, how's it going?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Oh, hey Freddie. I'm just chilling, you know."

"Yeah, is that so?" Freddie raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Is there anything new going on? Other than constantly texting Sam and telling her that the back of her head is cute? Which…makes no sense at all but I don't find myself caring."

"Yeah, I keep texting her, but she's not texting back."

"Oh, she's talking to…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at Jonah. "The _hot brunette_." Jonah raised his eyebrows and could have sworn he heard Freddie roar as he found himself slammed against a wall with Freddie grabbing his jacket. "Listen here, I don't like you, I think that much is evident, right? What I _do_ like is for Carly and Sam to be happy, if they're not happy, I'm not happy, you got that?"

"Uh-huh," Jonah said with wide eyes. Freddie heard Jonah's phone go off, Sam was texting him.

"Let me see that for a moment, please." Jonah nodded and handed the phone to Freddie. Freddie then texted Sam.

_"I'm a little busy right now love, I'll chat with you in a minute."_ Freddie handed the phone back to Jonah and smiled. "Tell me Jonah, have you ever heard of the story, Jonah and the whale?"

"Yes, who hasn't?"

"Do you know that when Jonah did something wrong, he got a whale that ate him up. Get this, if you so much as _think_ about Carly while you're still dating Sam…you're going to get a _big_ whale." Freddie leaned in close with furious eyes. "Comprehend?"

"Uh…"

"I asked you if you understood what I said. While you are dating Sam, do not bother to ask Carly out. Otherwise, I'm going to show you just how I will get when neither of those girls are happy." In truth, Freddie cared more for Sam's happiness, but he didn't want to send Jonah the idea that he actually had feelings for Sam.

"Ah, so you like Carly?" Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"So then…you like Sam?"

"When did I say I liked any of them in the romantic light? They are my friends and I don't want to see them upset. Oh, and by the way, don't tell Sam or Carly about our little meeting here, do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, don't worry man…sheesh, I was just joking about Carly before, I didn't mean to upset you when I called her hot."

"Don't worry about it, I don't care so much." Freddie released Jonah and turned to walk away. _"Bastard…if he so much as looks at another girl, I will make sure it's the last girl he looks at."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

"She's late!" Carly exclaimed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Freddie said. "She'll show up, I'm sure of it. Besides, she wouldn't miss the rehearsal."

"I know, and we're doing the wig bit, we need to rehearse."

_"She's probably out in wonderland with Jonah…wait…that sounded so wrong for some reason. Wonderland…wonderland…Sam…"_ Freddie blinked and let his thoughts stray. _"Crap! Okay, he better not be taking her to wonderland."_ Freddie and Carly looked over to see Sam walk into the room. _"Yes, she's here!"_

"With Jonah…"

_"What!"_ Jonah walked into the room and smiled.

"Yeah, he's here to watch," Sam said with a smile.

"While we rehearse?" Carly asked. "Why while we rehearse?"

"Well, I felt like it." Carly looked over at Freddie and he shrugged, he looked at Jonah and saw him looking at Carly for a split second. While Carly and Sam started to talk, he walked over to Jonah and patted his back.

"Hey Freddie," Jonah said with a smile.

"Hey Jonah, what's up? Now, you remember what I said before, about Jonah and the whale, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Freddie smiled and patted Jonah once more.

"Good, you don't want a whale now, do you? If you don't want a punishment the size of a whale, then you'll remember my words, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay good, no remember what I said, whale…" Freddie then walked over to his main area and the girls put on their wigs. They did the skit and Jonah laughed, but on the wrong girl. Carly and Sam looked at Jonah and Freddie pressed a button on the computer, the sound of a whale floated through the room and Jonah let out a chuckle.

"Well I thought both performances were great," Jonah said with a smile.

"So, why didn't you laugh the second time?" Freddie asked while looking at the computer and raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, well you see…I was just tired, girls. The first laugh had me all tired and whatnot."

"Oh, that makes since," Sam said with a smile. "You're so great, Jonah!"

_"Yeah, he's the greatest guy in the universe, I'm chopped liver,"_ Freddie thought as he narrowed his eyes. He sighed and walked upstairs, Sam and Carly looked over in his direction with confused looks on their faces.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Okay, what's going on, Carly?" Freddie asked with a sigh. "Why are you freaking out?"

"He tried to kiss me!" Carly exclaimed.

"What!"

"I just wanted to talk to him about just sitting and not commenting, and then he tried to kiss me!"

_"He didn't…He was willing to cheat on Sam for Carly? Nobody does that to my Sam!"_ Freddie growled and shook his fist. "Nobody does that to my woman!"

"Freddie!"

"Uh…Nobody does that to…you?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed. _"She thought I was talking about her…"_

"I can't believe this…I don't know if I should tell her because she's so happy."

_"I could make her happier, why didn't I just ask her out sooner…"_ Freddie sighed and shrugged. "Come on, let's just go do the webcast." Freddie and Carly started to head upstairs, Freddie thought he heard something running up the stairs. _"Did Sam hear?"_ They walked into the area and saw Sam talking to Jonah, she had Jonah stand behind Freddie as Carly walked over to where Sam was standing. Jonah crossed his arms and Freddie glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Jonah asked. Freddie narrowed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Jonah, do you think this place could work as the inside of a body?" Freddie asked calmly.

"Uh, I don't know…maybe."

"Yeah, if you turn out the lights, it could be potentially pitch black. You couldn't see anything at all. In fact, you wouldn't know if anything could actually hurt you…this place is also a treasure trove of Spencer's many inventions." Freddie counted down and gave the signal that iCarly was ready to go. Sam gestured Jonah over and smiled, Freddie watched as she pulled down the hook to the wedgie bounce and attached it to Jonah's underwear. Freddie smirked as Jonah started screaming and bouncing in the air.

"So you found out?" Carly asked.

"I overheard you guys talking," Sam said with a sad smile. Freddie wanted to give her a hug and tell her it was okay, but he couldn't stop the feeling that was inside of him. He waited for Sam and Carly to leave and he stared at Jonah, the raging beast inside of him started to grow fiercer.

"The whale, Jonah, the whale," Freddie said as he shook his head. "You should know now that the whale is going to come for you."

"I don't give a damn, Freddie," Jonah said with a groan. "Just get me down from here."

"Oh I can do that…" Freddie clicked the iCarly button to let people see a recording of Jonah bouncing. "Here, that will replay for however long…" Freddie walked over and helped Jonah off the hook.

"Thanks, well it looks like I'll be breaking up with that bitch now." Freddie's eyes grew wide and angry at that.

"What did you just call her?" Freddie growled, he was actually tempted to let Jonah go before.

"Come on, you can't tell me that I deserved that."

"For trying to kiss Carly when you were dating Sam…you broke Sam's heart goddamn it!"

"Oh she'll get over it."

"You asshole!" Freddie grabbed Jonah's shirt and glared at him. "You filthy little scumbag, how dare you talk about Sam like that!"

"Come on, she's really not all that great."

"Not all that…You really try my patience, I never liked you from the start."

"Get over it."

"You bastard…"

"Smooth move letting me off, now if you don't mind, I'm going to break up with Sam. Then I guess I'll ask Carly out."

"I don't care about the second part, but Sam I think has already broken up with you…" Freddie grabbed Jonah's shirt and slammed him into a wall, the raging beast inside of him finally emerged. "Don't _ever_ call Sam a bitch, don't ever talk down about her, don't ever say anything about her you bastard! If there's anything you have to say about her, you better just keep it inside yourself!"

"Get off me, Benson!" Jonah shoved Freddie off and onto the floor, he swiftly kicked Freddie in the side. At that, Freddie tripped Jonah and grabbed his shirt, he tossed Jonah overhead and into a wall. He then lifted Jonah and glared at him.

"You stupid bastard…you're going to pay for what you've done to Sam. I'll make sure of it." Freddie tossed Jonah into the car seat decoration and sent a fist into Jonah's face. Jonah shouted and leapt out of the chair, he started to kick Freddie but missed. Freddie caught Jonah's leg and scowled as he pulled back and caused Jonah to fall to the ground.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Hey, this is weird," Sam said as she looked at the iCarly broadcast, they had left it on like they wanted to and it seemed to be running like normal. She was distracted when Carly walked up to her.

"I'm really sorry, Sam," Carly said quietly. "I know how much he meant to you." Sam sighed and glanced downward.

"Well, I guess it was just too good…maybe most things are too good to be true."

"Well…what about…how do you feel about Freddie?" Sam raised her eyebrow and blushed slightly. She actually liked Freddie, in fact, her feelings for him was what really softened the impact of Jonah's deception.

_"Maybe I've fallen for Freddie a while back, but still..."_ Sam gulped slightly and looked at Carly. "Heh, the tech geek?"

"Yes." Sam glanced back at the computer screen and thought hard about Freddie.

_"All he's done…well, he is cute I guess. I know I had a crush on him before, and was I just using Jonah to make him jealous? Maybe in truth, I have always wanted Freddie to ask me out…have I been masking those feelings?"_ Sam nodded to herself, Carly caught the nod and smiled.

"So you do like him!"

"No Carly…I think…I'm in love with him, but how does he feel?"

"Probably the same way you do…" Sam opened her mouth slightly and continued to look at the video, that's when she noticed a little skip, a skip that was evident when something was being replayed. That skip in the video occurred often, but it was very subtle, it was then that she heard slight banging noises from upstairs. _"Freddie…"_ Sam quickly stood up and heard a crash, she thought about Freddie and her heart skipped. "Carly, I'll be right back."

"If you're going upstairs, ask Freddie what all that noise is, I know he is probably messing with his equipment and all, but that is really loud." Sam nodded and ran up the stairs, when she got to the top, she saw Freddie sitting against a wall with some blood on him, her eyes widened as he slowly stood up and charged toward Jonah.

"No! Stop the fighting!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to Freddie and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Please, don't fight…it's not right."

"Stay out of this!" Jonah exclaimed. Freddie glared at Jonah and looked at Sam, she looked up to him and saw that his eyes were different. They were angry, fierce, they were not normal.

"You're not fighting over me, are you?" Sam slowly put her hand to Freddie's face. "Please, don't fight over me, I'm not worth it."

"Stand back Sam," Freddie said with a low growl.

"No, I don't like the look in your eyes, they're scary." Freddie looked at Sam, fear in her was something that was very rare, and it seemed he was causing her to be afraid. "Please Freddie, don't fight him. I don't care for the fighting, and you're bleeding too!"

"He hurt you, Sam. This is his punishment."

"Beating him up? That's his punishment? Freddie, you've never beaten someone up before, why now?"

"Let's just say something deep inside me has been awakened by this bastard."

"Well…whatever that is, put it back to sleep or something. I don't want you to be like this. I want you to be normal, I want the Freddie I know, I want the Freddie that…I love." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. "I love Freddie Benson, but I do not love what you're becoming."

"Y-You love…"

"Is that hard to believe? Is it really difficult to believe that I love you? I do, you're sweet in your own way, you're nice, you're strong and caring…I may have been late in realizing it, but these are my feelings for you."

"Sam…"

"Just once, I want to know how it feels, I want to know your feelings." Sam slowly lifted herself up slightly and brought her lips to Freddie's lips. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened in the kiss, they could feel the flames going through their bodies. Freddie brought his lips back and looked at Sam with once more soft eyes.

"Sorry if I was scaring you, but I was mad. Jonah hurt you and I couldn't take it. He hurt the girl that I love, I don't know anyone that would do such a thing."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes…I suppose I've always had feelings for you, it is just now that I really know what those feelings are. I love you, I would never hurt you on purpose and I never want to scare you."

"Promise me you don't go ballistic again…" Sam's lip quivered slightly when she spotted a tear that Freddie had just under his cheek.

"I may need a couple Band-Aids and some ointment, but it'll be fine." Freddie smiled and placed his hand under Sam's chin and smirked. "Maybe we should get back down before we worry anybody." Sam continued to gaze into Freddie's eyes, she felt her heart beating at a fast, rapid pace. She had always found herself falling into a trance when she looked into his eyes.

"Hey, did we forget about me over here?" Jonah asked as he crossed his arms. "Come on Benson, we still have a fight to finish." Freddie sighed and looked over.

"I think not," Freddie said with a frown. "I don't think Sam would like for anyone else to be injured. However, we will do this to you." Freddie walked over and held Jonah in place as Sam reattached the wedgie bounce hook to Jonah's underwear.

"On no, not again!" Freddie and Sam smirked as they walked back to the computer and continued the broadcast without the replay.

"Freddie, can I say another thing," Sam said quietly.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Thanks…I mean, fighting Jonah like that was wrong…and then you got all injured…" Sam ran her finger over a bruise on Freddie's arm and sighed. "But you still did it in my defense…"

"I will always fight for you if I have to, but if you don't want me to get into fights, I definitely won't. Not since I have you now."

"What happened to you, it was like you were…completely different." Freddie knew he had been acting different all week, it was probably the jealousy and anger all built into one.

"All I can say is the whale has been unleashed on Jonah." Freddie smirked and Sam rolled her eyes at the corny statement. "Don't worry Sam, you will never have to see that side of me again." Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and gently kissed her forehead.

"Good, because it scares me to see you like that. It was almost like you were possessed, you and Jonah both just kept fighting without any regard for anything else."

"Try not to think about it. Let's go downstairs, I wonder how long we can keep the broadcast going." Sam looked at Jonah and chuckled.

"I'd say if we hit two hours, it still won't get old." Jonah screamed as Freddie and Sam left the area.

"No!" Jonah exclaimed. "Come back, this hurts! This hurts!" Jonah's vision started to grow blurry and he started to hallucinate. He thought he saw Freddie standing in front of him, but it wasn't Freddie, it was the beast inside of Freddie. "NO!" The beast shifted its shape into a giant whale. "No, Freddie, Sam, someone! Get me down from here!" Jonah moved his arms in front of his face as he found himself falling into the whale.

* * *

Man that last bit seems to generate a plot idea...well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Drop a review, what did you think!


End file.
